


Winter Wishes

by DarlingRutherford



Series: Short Chapters and Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRutherford/pseuds/DarlingRutherford
Summary: Alistair finds Lana wishing for snow on a rainy winter day, and suggests they try to make it snow the best way he knows how.Takes place in the Cinderella!AU of my other work, Once Upon a Time in Thedas.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Short Chapters and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445566
Kudos: 12





	Winter Wishes

The door to their bedroom was open. Not an unusual thing, by any means. The only time they had need to close it was when they were together, if one of them was dressing. A drawing room connected to it, and the hallway to that, so there were few reasons to close the door. It allowed Alistair to quietly walk in, to not disturb Lana's focus as he found her sitting on the cushioned bench that lined the large window. She was leaning against the glass, staring upwards towards the sky as rain fell as if poured by buckets from above. The drops tapped against the glass panes, creating a steady cadence as it chilled the window.

The corner of Alistair's mouth curved into a smile as he watched her from the doorway. She really wasn't dressed warm enough to be so pressed against that cold glass. The temperature had considerably dropped recently, and all the blazing hearths in the castle weren't enough to chase away the bite of the chilled air that seeped through the glass at that close proximity. Yet there she sat, her temple against the smooth, clear pane, in a dress with sleeves long enough to cover her wrists, but still left her shoulders bare. She did it for him - that much he was certain. Little glimpses of her skin to tantalize him as she casually strolled by the open door to his study when he was deep into his day, a small present to make him think about what would come later. It showed off the burn on her right shoulder despite her personal inhibitions towards it - Alistair loved to kiss it when standing behind her, and his gentle touch was enough for her to forget why she worried what anyone else would think. As much as he enjoyed seeing her skin throughout the day, he knew they would need to invest in some warmer clothes for her soon. Perhaps tufts of fur at the hems would be enough, he thought selfishly.

A large, heavy blanket lay draped over a small couch in the drawing room. Alistair picked it up, carrying it in his arms as he nudged the door to their room shut and walked over to the window. He pulled it around his shoulders before sitting behind Lana on the bench and wrapping it around her front until they were both engulfed by it. In no time she began settling against him with a sigh, moving her face to lean against his warm arm rather than the window.

“I think you need warmer clothes,” Alistair mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. 

“It's only raining,” she sighed.

“Is that why you look a bit sad?”

“Do I?” She mumbled. He chuckled as he felt her curl more against him, as if trying to slink under the blanket.

“I can't imagine you'd be the first person to be a bit gloomy when it rains.”

“I actually enjoy the rain quite a bit,” Lana said. She moved a bit more so her head could tilt upwards against his arm, looking back up at the sky once more. “It's refreshing. I used to open my window and stretch my arm out as far as I could, just to feel it.”

“So, not the rain, then.” He followed her gaze, mulling different ideas through his mind. “Is it… The wind?”

“It's just…” Her sigh was long, and Alistair almost laughed. “It's silly.”

“_Nonsense_.” He placed another heavy kiss on her head. “You're the _Queen_. Nothing you say is _silly_. It's the _law._”

“I don't know about that,” she laughed. “I just… I would have thought, what with how cold it's gotten lately… That it would…”

“Snow?”

“Yes,” she sighed heavily. Alistair chuckled as he pulled his arms more tightly around her.

“I'm sure it'll come soon. It wouldn't be Denerim if the city didn't get bogged down with snow for a lengthy amount of time at least _twice_.”

A small hum was her response, hardly convincing and almost deceiving of her impatience. 

“You know…” Alistair spoke slowly, taking his time to add suspense to his words. “There _is_ something we could do… To _speed_ _it_ along.”

“If you're talking about me _freezing the air_, I don't think -”

“No, no… Nothing like that. It's more a, uh, _different_ kind of magic.”

“Oh?” He had her attention then, though the way her brow raised as she turned her head to look at him clearly showed that she was already suspicious of whatever he was about to suggest. Alistair nodded his head very confidently as he began gathering the skirt of her dress to her knee.

“It's a bit of an old Fereldan superstition, really…” Lana's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his hand slipped underneath to cup her heat through her smalls. Her mouth hung open slightly, her breath becoming heavier when his fingers began rubbing her through the cloth. When he spoke again, his voice was low and husky, his breath hot against her long ear. “_Never pleasure when the cold comes and the rain remains, lest you want a blizzard to come._ You've heard that, right?”

“Never.” The laugh that left her was heavy, drawn out by her long breaths as he slipped his hand into her smalls. His long fingers snaked through her coarse copper hair. Callus pads slid over her sensitive nub before dipping into her warmth. She was entirely certain he had just made up the less than eloquent phrase, but at the moment she didn't care enough to call him out. His left arm tightened across her body as she suddenly jerked upwards - a subconscious response to the way his two fingers curled against the inside of her. Her head fell back against Alistair's shoulder, her mouth hanging open as she moaned under his touch. 

A mere month had provided more than enough time for Alistair to learn what Lana liked. He had been so attentive to her since their wedding night, eager to learn what made her tick, what touches would make her moans the loudest. He enjoyed building her up to it - starting slowly, moving his fingers in her just enough to cause her hips to rock against his palm. She whimpered under his touch while his two fingers filled her, wanting more but content to have him do as he pleased all the same. Alistair groped her breast through her dress. The fabric was smooth under his hand, soft to the touch, but thicker than what he preferred for moments such as these. He wanted to feel the curve of her, to feel how hard her peak must be, his fingertips forced to be content to skate the bit of soft cleavage that spilled from the top when he grasped her just right. It was a prison of his own making. He could remove it right then, pull the ties at the back and free her from her confinements. But then, she was clearly in such bliss, her high pitched moans growing as he palmed her clit while his fingers continued to curl against her. There was plenty to enjoy in front of him right then, and there would always be time for more later. No need to make her shiver more than necessary at the present.

A whimpering sigh floated from Lana's mouth as Alistair slowly slipped his fingers from her heat. She craned her head to look at him, her eyes glazed over and wanting, practically begging him to continue. Alistair smiled down at her, shifting his arms to cradle her a bit better as he kissed her softly. Lana melted in his arms, his gentle touch soothing and warm next to the cold of the window. Then, his left hand slid down to join his other, his fingers warming as they slid along her heat before filling her. 

Alistair drowned Lana's cry in his mouth as he brought the still slick fingers from his right hand to her clit. He started with slow circles, applying steady pressure. Lana whimpered against his lips, moaning as his tongue chased hers as his fingers steadily gained speed. His rhythm was sloppy as he desperately tried to focus on the two very different motions of thrusting his fingers in and out of her wet heat with one hand while his other continued in circles. Lana's fingers gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other dug into the fabric of his shirt. Her body twitched like mad in his arms, moans and gasps falling into his mouth as she careened towards her end. Nearly as desperate to hear her release as she was to feel it, Alistair switched from the circular motion, and his fingers moved almost diagonally in a spastic motion, faster and faster until he was practically shaking from the movement. And then, he felt it - her body curled inward, almost coming to a standstill while he never let up, only for a second, before she_ popped._ Alistair rubbed her through it, his fingers deep within her helping to hold her in place as she arched her back, lips falling from his to hang open as the most beautiful music to his ears fell from her mouth. Long, _loud_ moans cried out from her all the while she shook in his arms. And when she had had enough, Alistair's fingers slowed, then stopped, carefully pulling from her warmth as she slumped in his arms while he kissed her sweetly. 

Lana curled against Alistair's chest, mumbling sweet words of love against him in her exhaustion. And as Alistair wrapped his arms and the blanket more tightly around her, he happened to glance out the window. Outside was quiet, no longer full of the tapping of droplets. Instead, small, white flakes had begun to fall, gliding from the sky towards the ground as if in a gentle dance. Alistair was hardly a man of superstition - at any rate, he was fairly sure his Queen was well aware that he had made up that phrase about _pleasure_ _and snow_ on the spot. Still, as he sat there with his satisfied wife in his arms and a grin on his face, he supposed this would be one superstition he'd be happy to believe in. 


End file.
